EuhUn truc sérieux ?
by cassous18
Summary: Exercices de français datant de ma seconde... Juste fière de ce trucs à l'époque...


Derrière ses murs, dans l'obscurité on pouvait seulement avec peine percevoir un homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années appuyé contre le radiateur après lequel il était enchaîné. Son corps tremblait...Mais pas de peur, ce sentiment lui ressemblait si peu lui qui était si orgueilleux, il était en réalité épris de colère, une colère incompréhensible parce qu'il ne pouvait savoir à qui elle était destiné...

Était elle destiné à Norahc, son collègue depuis de cela deux ans maintenant, ce dernier lui était dévouée pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnue, le jeune homme exclamait même qu'il serait aptes à mourir pour lui, une idées que le plus âgés trouvait complètement saugrenue.

Ou est-ce que sa haine était dirigée vers cette petite fille si intelligente et mature pour son âge mais qui faisait d'un machiavélisme absolue, elle était prêtés à vraiment tout pour arrivé à ses fins . Ces mots écrit avait réussi à le déstabilisé et était cause de tout ces sentiment négatifs.

Hisoka, Norahc est sûrement plus dangereux que ce petit groupe de Yakuza avec lequel tu joue à la souris et je ne serait étonné qu'il n'y soit pas étrangé, son esprit est plus compliqué à discerné qu'il n'y paraît...Il est tout sauf le gamin naïf que tu crois.

Il ne savait comment interprété ses paroles, son ami paraissait tellement innocent que lui même ce demandait pourquoi un jeune homme aussi chétif selon lui était devenus agent de la police contre les stupéfiant, ce métiers était tous sauf simple et sans discorde. À vrai dire à Tokyo elle est surtout réputée pour ses fins d'enquête digne d'un film d'action hollywoodien qui engendrait de nombreux blessé et parfois même de morts et l'enquête sur laquelle ils était en ce moment était sûrement la plus effroyable de sa carrière.

Cette affaire à en réalité a débuté il y a de cela environ 1 ans, un groupe de yakuza écoulait une nouvelle drogue du nom de KRYTON*. Le duo avait pris en charge l'enquête qui avait était étrangement résolue assez rapidement . Pour cause le Chef du groupe avait fait acte d'une tuerie dans une boîte pas très fréquentable de la capitale. Son collègue et lui avaient fait preuve d'un sang froid sans égard face au sourire innocent de l'enfant responsable de tout ce rouge sur elle même. Elle tenait dans ces mains un baréta qui était sûrement l'arme du crime. La petite fille avait l'air si réjouit devant ses corps sans vie.

Arrêté, le petite fille se nommant Ashley d'après eux fut interrogé par eux même pour décelé tout le trafic. Elle répondit qu'à l'aide d'indications vagues. Elle fixait Norhac d'un sourire malveillant et le surnommé Charon comme une enfant nomme ses poupées. Ashley prit d'une soudaine envie murmura d'une voix audibles au plus jeune :

Vos cheveux rouges sont sublimes mais ils le seraient d'autant plus tintés de sang.

Alerté Hisoka fit reculait son collègue et alerta la sécurité qui remit dans sa cellule la si innocente ès cela la drogue continua de s'étendre sur le pays jusqu'à il y a deux mois quand le service judiciaire décida de obtenir des informations auprès de l'enfant qui pour une raison inconnu coopéra mais elle fut assassinée par empoisonnement d'après les légistes. Malgré tout elle laissa ses mots derrière elle... Il lui était destiné et cela le perturbait tellement qu'il sans le savoir se mit à se méfié de son collègue. Puis ils se firent attaqué par les responsables de sa présence dans ces lieux en ce moment e il ne savait pas où se trouvait Norhac. Pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnu il savait que tout se finirai bientôt.

La porte s'ouvrit et la pièce délabrée fut éclairée, on put alors y distingué un homme aux traits fin et androgyne, roux aux sourire innocent malgré la présence de ce sang sur sa chemise blanche.

_ Que ...?! Norahc qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

_ Je ne suis pas Norhac enfin si je fais parti de lui comme lui fait parti de moi, nous sommes un et ceux malgré son ignorance envers mon existence, il est moi je suis lui, nous partageons la même entité. Je suis ce qui s'appelle un dédoublement de personnalité. Enfin je ne pense pas que cela toi soit maintenant utile...

Cette nuit un coup de feu retentit et ses cheveux rouges furent aussi sublimes qu'elles lui avait dit après tout il le savait qu'il devait mourir pour lui.

Kryton car je sais pas...

Merci à tous d'avoir lue ! C'est vieux tout ça, déjà deux ans que ce trucs existes et à peine publier ici...


End file.
